


We were in the toilet

by justii15



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drinking, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Crush, Toilet, hard sex, shy igor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: The guys go to the bar one Friday night to seduce some women. Strangely, Igor goes with them. Boris is happy.





	We were in the toilet

**Author's Note:**

> One friend showed me how Igor and Boris ship can be amazing. So I tried to make one story for this idea. I hope you will like it. And thank you too, my dear! You are an excelent writer.  
Special thanks for extremely fast correction: kriegskrieg ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

"Boris, are we going to see the girls today? A few beers and shots of vodka and they will kneel at our feet!" Proskuryakov said in the dressing room when they were changing their clothes and were about to go home. Khodemchuk, Kudryavstev and his other friends agreed with him.

"Absolutely!" Boris shouted with joy. It was Friday evening and he needed to relax finally.

"What about you, Igor? Will you sit on your ass tonight?" Yuvchenko teased him.

Igor just stared into the ground with a stony expression and shook his head slightly. He wasn't used to being in such a big company and having fun with people who just made fun of his shyness.

"Come on, Igor." Boris patted his shoulder. "Come with us, it wasn't so bad last time." he persuaded him.

"It wasn't." Igor whispered, putting his white uniform in a shelf.

"Exactly Igor!" Viktor shouted in agreement with Stolyarchuk. "Sitting at home is boring." his colleagues supported him.

Igor finally got himself convinced. "Well, where do you plan to go?"

"The same place as always." Viktor shrugged. "Let me see all of you there at eight!"

"I'm glad you are coming with us again." Boris smiled secretly at him as he was leaving.

Igor was a little embarrassed. He'd like to talk to them, but their quirks never seemed funny. He didn't understand conversations about women and chasing girls, for he was always afraid to talk to any of them. If Boris wasn’t going tonight, he wouldn't have shown up at the bar either.

He felt more understood by Boris. He had no foolish allusions at his shyness, and only with him, Leonid or Sasha, could he open himself a little and say more than a few austere words. He was not simply talkative.

***

Igor really went that evening. He could not believe himself as he made his way to the bar. Although he was worried, he was reassured by the idea that if he didn’t want to talk to the boys, he could at least talk to Boris.

"Igor!" They greeted him from the doorway, whistling at him, not believing he would really show up.

"Come sit!" Valery pointed to the chair, and immediately handed him the freshly cold beer the waitress had just brought.

Igor took it and looked back at Boris with a small smile. He sat in a chair beside Yuvchenko, merely throwing shy glances at Boris, who looked back at him with a gaze that said he was glad he had come.

"So, Borja? How did it go with your girl, the one you recently told us about? Did you get her to bed?" Valery asked enviously, for he couldn't afford anything like that because of his marriage. He could, but he didn't.

"In the end it didn't work out." Boris confessed embarrassed, dipping his lips in a glass of vodka, which he suddenly drank all in one swipe. "She didn't fit with my nature."

"You don't care about nature when you are fucking." Viktor laughed to the whole bar. With a gleeful expression, he made it clear that the young nurse he had seduced here last night here had finally spent the night in his flat. And maybe something more.

"And what about you, Igor?" Yuvchenko asked his colleague, who he liked to harass with his jokes.

Igor just shook his head.

"Come on, there are women who like quiet men." he laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Igor shivered slightly and continued to stare at his bottle of beer in front of him.

"So what about us today, guys?" Viktor started a new debate and looked around the bar. "Which one of these girls is going to take us today?" And gazed at the few girls who had come to enjoy the Friday night.

"Over there." Sasha Kudryavstev pointed to the little brunette at the bar counter. She stood there with her blond, slim friend, and apparently both were also hunting for men as they kept turning around.

"I'll take her friend." Viktor nodded, and both of them, already slightly drunk, got up from their chairs and set out to meet them.

"I need to go to the toilet." Igor told them, evaporating quickly into the toilets.

"Will he be okay?" Yuvchenko was a little horrified to see if he has offended him too much.

Boris shook his head. "He will be fine." and he rose from his chair. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom too." and he walked in the same direction as Igor.

In the toilets, he walked unobtrusively around the sink, but as soon as a quite bored Igor got out of the cabin, he grabbed him, pushed him back inside, and locked the door.

"What are you doing?!" Igor said startled as was he being pressed against the tiled wall.

"Maybe I'm too drunk now to regret it, but otherwise I could never do it." and pressed his lips passionately.

"Boris, please." Igor whispered so that nobody could hear them, trying to escape from the kiss. It would have been a terrible dishonor for both of them.

"No way." Boris ordered. He grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down, forcing him to kneel.

"Borja, you know this isn't possible." Igor sobbed as he realized what was ahead of him. Right in front of his face, Boris began unbuttoning his belt of pants while still holding his hair with his other hand.

"You're my little bitch now." he replied. A huge erect penis fell from his pants right in front of Igor's face. Did one kiss with him do this? Just how much has he drank already?

"Boris, I like you, but this is crazy!" He tried to resist, but as soon as he opened his mouth he felt tremendous pressure in his throat.

Boris still held his hair tight. He began pushing his head more into his lap and moving back again. Igor's choking sound was incredibly exciting, and the anguish of his poor little friend had made him mad.

"I love you." he sighed. “I have long wanted to tell you how I feel about you. They are strange feelings: I want to protect you and keep you close forever. But now, please just keep going.”

Boris' words surprised Igor. He suspected that the unspoken feelings for him had been beating for a long time too. He always thought they were just friends, but perhaps he understood now that maybe there was something more.

He recovered from the initial frightened reaction. He took Boris's cock in his hand, kept the tip in his mouth, and with rhythmic movements he caused such an excitement he hadn't seen for a long time.

"Oh, God, Igor!" he wondered what he could do, all these feelings and sensations quickly taking over him. "You are absolutely amazing." and his tight grip on his hair turned to gentle stroking.

But suddenly, he stopped him. Confused, Igor looked up straight into his eyes, with the same silly expression that was on his face every day.

"Oh, my little fool." he picked him up, took his cheeks in his hands and kissed him. "How much I wanted this." and sat him in a closed toilet. He knelt down and began unfastening his pants.

"Borja." Igor said. He wanted to resist him, but the lack of space in the small room did not allow him.

"I don't want to." he continued in protest, but by then Boris's hands had pulled his pants off and his warm tongue wrapped around Igor's cock.

All he had to do was play with him and lick him for a moment, and his cock made it clear what he thought of it all. In a matter of seconds he was completely hard.

Even for Igor himself, the sudden anxiety, fright and an effort to escape vanished. He had never before imagined what this might be like with a woman. But now he realized something else. How nice it can be with another man. He still felt somewhat strange, but not disgusted. Boris' work with his tongue was perfect, forcing him to writhe at times as the wonderful warm sensation of excitement spread throughout his body.

"Borja, what are we doing..." he sighed loudly, gasping. "But we are friends." trying to still believe that, but deep inside he knew that their relationship was, since a long time ago, maybe something else. And this evening definitely proved it.

"I will do something to you that no one else has." Boris said, looking up straight into his eyes. Immediately afterwards, he slipped his cock back into his mouth, much deeper this time. He gripped it with the walls of his throat and sucked so intensely that Igor struggled mightily and begged him to stop.

But Boris ignored him. He liked the suffering he caused, albeit it must be so delightful for him. He added his hand, accelerating his pace, and continued to torture until he felt a strong twitch in his cock.

"Boris!" He scrambled his hands against the walls, defying himself, and later, instead of his name, he began to make just some unidentifiable noises full of pleasure.

"My God, Borja, I..." He leaned his head back, stopped twitching, leaving everything to Boris. It was too late to defend himself. He couldn't hold it anymore.

Boris pulled his cock out of his mouth and let all of his sperm flow to his belly and to his hand. He stroked it gently until he was sure it was all.

He looked at Igor. Leaning against the toilet tank, his eyes closed, he was breathing loud and heavily. For the first time he saw his friend totally unencumbered, relaxed and so ... destroyed.

Igor had no words. Boris was amazing! He still felt like a complete idiot, being first sucked by a man who also happened to be his friend, but something inside him said that he should enjoy it.

As soon as he recovered, he wiped out all his mess. He watched Boris still looking heated.

"My turn now." he growled, kneeling in front of him and lunged for his penis. He set the pace that Boris before did to him, and wished to cause him the pleasure he gave him too.

"That's it, uuuh..." Boris whispered. He buried his fingers back into his dark brown hair, grabbed it firmly, poking his cock deep into his mouth as much as he could. However, he was the one who more or less forced himself into this little asshole.

Igor let Boris lead. It troubled him how he was being roughed, but he wanted Boris to feel good.

"Uh..." he sighed, his breathing accelerating. "Don't stop." he commanded, even though he was being more or less in control of his own satisfaction.

He could feel it coming to an end. He felt every thought of Igor excited him more and more until…

He quickly pulled out of Igor's drooling mouth and shot everything directly to his face. "You don't even know how much I love you." he moaned, squeezing his cock to get everything out of it.

Igor stood up before him. He took a piece of toilet paper and began wiping his stained face.

But Boris grabbed his hand. "I want to experience everything with you." and he kissed him in all this mess. "Well, if you wish that is." he said, his cheeks flushing slightly.  
Igor smiled and cleaned the rest. "This is all... new... and strange." and he threw the paper into the toilet and flushed it.

"I'm sorry about this." Boris said honestly. Adrenaline almost pushed the alcohol out of his blood, but he wasn't even a bit sober. “We can go on this slower, I don't want to scare you. But I'd like us to be… the two of us.” he said with a grim expression, but there was a hint of concern and desire in his eyes to be with him, especially when the others will bully him again.

Igor smiled again. He stepped closer to him and gave him a warm kiss. "I'd love to." and unlocked the door and went out to the sink to wash his face.

When they returned to the table, there were a lot of questions waiting for them from their colleagues, who had young women beside them who had been able to seduce.

"Where the hell have you been?" Yuvchenko throwing his hands in the air.

"Um, in the toilet?" Igor reminded him as he gave him an ironic look.

"Is that so?" Khodemchuk looking at them suspiciously.

"You never wanted to talk to your friend over the cabin when you are taking a shit?" said Boris, standing behind Igor with an even more ironic answer. Igor laughed making the others fell silent, and together they all sat back at the table.

Boris and Igor kept their eyes all night on the other. They gazed with gentle unobtrusive glances, smiling at each other, and continued the conversation they had left before. Even Igor felt he belonged here. His experience with Boris almost talked him off and was no longer ashamed to join the debate as of one more of the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo...
> 
> Do you like Boris and Igor? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
